Diários
by Miss Santanna
Summary: Eu sei exatamente o que vai acontecer a cada um de nós no momento que essa bomba explodir. Eu sei a dor que vai ser sentida por cada um dos meus companheiros e sei que no momento que ocorrer é provável que nada mais possa ser como antes...
1. Chapter 1

Diários

Cap1- Quatre POV 

Algo me diz que uma coisa grande está para acontecer, se não está até já acontecendo. Não tenho certeza do que é, nem se isso vai ser bom ou ruim, mas garanto que vai afetar nossas vidas. Só sei que tem alguém me dizendo para me preparar, mas para o que?

O problema é que quando sito isso geralmente não é bom. E me pergunto o porquê disso. Não sofremos o suficiente para Alá? Fomos pilotos de máquinas terríveis, e por vezes nossas únicas companheiras, então tivemos que nos livrar delas de forma brutal. E no nosso caso, destruir os Gundams é quase como arrancar seu próprio braço. Lutamos, matamos sem pensar duas vezes, obedecemos ordens fielmente, fomos presos, torturados e abusados. Em busca de um ideal "Paz".

Eu sei exatamente o que vai acontecer a cada um de nós no momento que essa bomba explodir. Eu sei a dor que vai sentida por cada um dos meus companheiros e sei que no momento que ocorrer é provável que nada mais possa ser como antes, que seremos sozinhos de novo, que todo esse tempo nos acostumando com o mundo atual vai ruir.

Que Alá não permita isso no nosso futuro. Nós não temos mais capacidade para agüentar uma nova decepção, um novo teste do destino. Que ele não permita que nossa calmaria se torne uma tempestade.

_TBC_

**Nota da Autora:** Essa fic não esta completaainda, mas até o capítulo 12 ela está pronta, com certeza a história original dela foi um mudada um pouco, porque a antiga ficou tão confusa que nem eu entendi o plot quando re-li.  
Então eu estou acabando ela e provavelmente não vai ficar muito longa. Os capítulos também não serão longos afinal a idéia é colocar o que os pilotos colocaram em seus diários.

Obrigada por lerem e agradeceria muito se mandassem Reviews. Me dá vontade de continuar a escrever. =)


	2. Chapter 2

Diários

Cap2- Heero POV 

Acredito que deveria agradecer a Quatre pelo conselho, não possuo mais meus relatórios e confesso que estava um pouco perdido sem a necessidade deles. Sem as missões e todas as coisas feitas de forma mais centralizada, ordenada previamente. A vida não vem com uma ordem direta, não tem ponto, apenas vírgulas. Escrever realmente faz com que eu me sinta mais leve. Me trás para aquele momento de antes, onde tudo poderia ser estabelecido, medido e controlado.

A minha vida com o Wing era outra. As colônias em guerra com a Terra, a busca pela paz, as missões. Tudo era organizado, planejado e articulado. Afinal, toda minha existência foi moldada para a batalha. O Soldado Perfeito. O problema é que não foi ensinado a este como agir depois que não houvesse mais batalhas.

O que eu poderia fazer? Sem missões, relatórios, guerras. O que acontece quando um robô que foi programado para uma função tem essa concluída? A resposta: ele deixa de trabalhar, se torna um peso morto, um modelo inútil. Essa foi a minha conclusão sobre o que deveria acontecer comigo, era lógico. Foi ai que a minha história mudou.

Duo Maxwell. Ele me "salvou". Do jeito delicado e gentil que somente um ex-piloto gundam tem. Um soco na cara e um esporro no exato momento em que eu tive alta do hospital. A cicatriz da bala ainda está no meu peito, mas a dor dela nem se compara a do meu olho roxo naquele dia. Acredito que eu nunca tivesse irritado tanto aquele americano.

Dali em diante ele se tornou meu "Personal-life", como ele mesmo diz. Aos poucos eu estou aprendendo a conviver com as imperfeições da vida e tentando conseguir me dar um rumo novo. Até porque eu fui o único que não se estabeleceu depois do pós-guerra. E, sinceramente, cansei de ser um estorvo.

Quatre nos fez morar em sua mansão com ele e confesso que ainda não sei explicar como ele conseguiu convencer a nós todos. Ele agora é o dono dos negócios da família e é um dos maiores empresários do sistema sendo também o mais jovem. Duo, apesar de ser bastante enrolado na área de negócios tem mantido um trabalho em seu ferro-velho em L2 bastante estável. Trowa trabalha no zoológico local e em dois meses já estava como chefe do departamento de felinos. Chang abriu um dojo onde ensina Kung fu e como manter uma vida honorável á quase seis meses.

Já está na hora de começar a ter algo para mim também. Vou ver com Duo amanhã se ele consegue me ajudar. Ele com certeza já tem isso bolado a meses e está apenas esperando que eu peça ajuda dele. Baka.

_TBC_

**Nota da Autora: **A história vai ganhar um rumo a partir do próximo capítulo. Espero até aqui estejam gostando. =)

Obrigada por lerem.


	3. Chapter 3

Diários

Cap3. Quebra de Rotina

Era tarde da noite quando o barulho do laptop o fez se levantar. Com o movimento em baixa ele não podia se dar ao luxo de perder qualquer cliente que lhe fizesse uma proposta. Ele se levantou e abriu a tela do objeto. A luz repentina fez com que seus olhos ardessem momentaneamente e logo pôde perceber a mensagem de novo e-mail recebido.

Aquilo não era o que esperava. Suspirou, esticou as costas e logo se focou mais detalhadamente ao que estava escrito. Houve um momento de concentração onde era perceptível que ele estava assimilando o que havia acontecido. O garoto sorriu, estalou os dedos e digitou sua resposta. "Obrigada. Acertemos os detalhes em breve."

Fechou novamente a tela e deitou-se. Seu semblante era ao mesmo tempo feliz e preocupado.

"Amanhã vai ser um dia bem difícil."

Foi tudo que disse antes de se virar para o lado e voltar a dormir.

--

Era manhã. Não daquelas que se acorda completamente descansado, mas daquelas que não se sabe muito bem porque não consegue voltar a dormir. Mas o moreno já se acostumara com aquilo, afinal, não era a primeira vez que tivera de levantar sem que seu corpo tivesse o devido descanso.

Espreguiçou-se, calçou os chinelos e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Todo dia ele agradecia mentalmente por Quatre ter posto eles em todas as suítes onde cada um podia ter ser próprio espaço. Jogou as roupas em cima do vaso e deixou a água quente bater em seu corpo despido. Pelo menos isso deixaria seus músculos um pouco menos chateados com ele. Escovou os dentes e enquanto amarrava os cadarços ouviu a batida na porta, a rotina nunca o espantava.

"Pode entrar."

Quatre abriu a porta para ver ambos os olhos verdes o encarando. Ele gostava de chamar Trowa para o café toda manhã para que pudesse vislumbrar por um pequeno momento aquela visão tão diferente.

"Pronto?"

"Deixe só eu secar o cabelo."

Trowa pegou a toalha e com poucas passadas seu cabelo já se mantinha armado de novo. Era algo interessante de se ver, mas todo dia o loiro fazia questão de presenciá-lo. Os dois desceram juntos para a sala com a grande mesa e sentaram-se um ao lado do outro.

Eles tinham um relacionamento, era visível a qualquer um que ficasse mais de 1 minuto com os dois. Havia toca de olhares recorrentes como se ocorresse uma conversa mental entre ambos. A verdade é que eles já estavam juntos a algum tempo, nada de compromissos, juras de amor eterno ou casamento instantâneo. Apenas curtiam um ao outro, compreendiam ao outro e se consideravam como amigos com benefícios. Nada sério havia acontecido, no máximo alguns amassos e toques mais ousados. Uma coisa que era cômoda para ambas as partes.

O barulho de passos descendo as escadas fez com que os garotos sorrissem. Depois de certo tempo morando juntos todos já sabiam como cada um se comportava e o exato barulho que vaziam ao passar por determinada área da casa. Eles eram ex-pilotos Gundam, procuravam reconhecer todo tipo de barulho que os rodeava. Certos hábitos nunca morrem.

"Não sei como você não tropeça enquanto desce escadas."

O americano de jogou na cadeira e esticou-se.

"Fui bailarino na minha vida passada e um elástico na anterior. Minha flexibilidade remota de várias reencarnações! Hoje tem pão australiano?"

"Você comprou?"

Duo simplesmente olhou para o novo integrante do ambiente enquanto ele se dirigia para o seu lado. O americano puxou a cadeira para trás dando mais espaço para Heero sentar.

"James, você estava encarregado dos mantimentos! É o mínimo que você pode fazer para nós que lhe damos um teto e um salário!" Duo mostrava sua falsa irritação em quanto gesticulava.

"O teto não é seu e você não me paga salário. Muito menos fui contratado para ser mordomo."

"Ele tem razão, James." A voz grossa foi ouvida da porta. "Assim nós teremos que demitir ele, Winner. Já está chegando no limite nossa paciência contra sua insubordinação."

Heero revirou os olhos e apanhou a xícara para enchê-la de café enquanto Wufei sentava entre Duo e Quatre.

"Eu queria falar sobre isso com você depois se você puder."

O ambiente tinha voltado ao seu normal depois de das brincadeiras. As conversas particulares se encontravam livres para serem começadas, coisas banais sobre o dia anterior e seus respectivos a fazer. Esse era o momento que Heero via para tentar resolver seus problemas.

"Sobre o que?" Duo passava geléia por cima da torrada que acabara de pegar.

"Algo para fazer. Preciso de uma missão."

Duo sorriu e mordeu seu café da manhã. Já fazia tempo que ele esperava por essa pergunta. Não acreditava que o japonês fosse conseguir ficar mais muito tempo dentro daquela mansão sem um emprego ou algo parecido.

"Eu separei umas opções para você. A gente pode conversar sobre isso a noite quando eu voltar, ai você pode analisar as opções e decide. Tenta pensar hoje por si mesmo, um teste vocacional desses na internet pode te ajudar a ver seus pontos fortes pelo menos."

O garoto de olhos azuis acentiu e voltou sua atenção para o café. Poderia ser uma boa idéia afinal.

Conforme o tempo foi passando cada um foi saindo para seus afazeres. Quatre sendo o primeiro a se levantar, e em poucos minutos saindo da mansão já composto de seu terno e gravata. Wufei foi o segundo a sair com seu kimono dentro da mochila a caminho das colinas. Duo saiu se despedindo dos dois restantes na mesa.

O espanhol começou a pegar os pratos e levar para cozinha seguido por Heero.

"E então, decidiu o que vai fazer?" Trowa olhava para Heero enquanto secava uma xícara.

"Não. Mas acredito que as coisas estejam melhorando."

O moreno não podia concordar mais. Já fazia mais de 3 meses desde o dia em que recebera a ligação de Quatre em seu escritório dizendo sobre a tentativa de suicídio de Heero. Aos poucos todos virão que o japonês estava definhando, mas nenhum deles achava que ele estava nesse ponto. Todos haviam estado naquele estágio por um momento, mas superaram. Eles acreditavam que por causa do treinamento de Heero ter sido mais rígido, era lógico que o mesmo demoraria mais para conseguir se estabilizar. Foi um choque geral saber que ele havia pego uma arama e atirado no próprio peito. Trowa soube que Heero deu _sorte_ de Duo ter esquecido uns papéis na mansão e chegou bem no momento do tiro.

Ele nunca vira o americano tão desesperado ao chegar ao hospital, nem mesmo tão irritado no momento em que Heero saiu do mesmo. E o que quer tenha acontecido entre os berros e o soco e após com certeza ajudou. Heero agora era mais calmo, e não passava mais os dias em seu quarto pesquisando sobre batalhas passadas e números de civis abatidos na época.

"Com certeza, amigo." Trowa colocou a toalha no gancho e sentou na mesa da cozinha. Trabalhar no zoológico tinha a vantagem do horário flexível.

"Obrigada."

"Não precisa." Trowa olhava para expressão séria de Heero, mais bem mais accessível do que na época de guerra. "Agora é um novo mundo. Diferente do que a gente tinha de passar. Além do que você só agiu conforme lhe foi ensinado, nós entendemos e já dissemos algumas vezes que não tem porque se desculpar. Nós somos os únicos que vamos conseguir entender o porque de você ter feito o que fez."

O barulho do vibra call interrompeu a conversa de ambos.

"Barton." O espanhol franziu o cenho ao escutar o problema do outro lado da linha. "Estou a caminho, não o alimentem e nem entrem na jaula." Ele desligou o aparelho. "Tenho de enfrentar um leão. Até mais tarde Heero."

"Uma vez garoto do circo, sempre garoto do circo."

O garoto sorriu e partiu deixando Heero com seus pensamentos.

--

O escritório podia não ser o lugar mais aconchegante que ele podia imaginar, mas o jovem gostava dali, tinha o seu ar nele. Não que fosse diferente dos outros escritórios, tinha a mesa, o computador, a cadeira, uma planta e a janela, mas algo ali o fazia se sentir confortável. Colocou a maleta em cima de do móvel e esperou o computador ligar estalando o pescoço.

Era visível que estava excitado com alguma coisa. O sorriso no rosto logo se aumentou ao ver que um e-mail novo chegara com um número apenas. Ligou o videofone e aguardou.

O rosto do outro lado era de um homem robusto e másculo. A barba mal-feita, as rugas e o cabelo grisalho indicavam que ele devia possuir no mínimo uns 47 anos.

"Agradeço que tenha me contatado tão rápido." A voz era firme e forte, tala qual se esperaria de alguém como ele. "Já tem uma resposta para mim?"

"Eu aceito sua proposta."

--

Talvez Duo tivesse razão, não custava nada ele tentar fazer um desses testes na internet, podia funcionar a lhe dar uma guia pelo menos. Era assustador perceber o quanto da sua capacidade de raciocínio lógico ele perdera só por ficar sem a guerra.

O japonês sacudiu a cabeça. Não tinha mais com o que se preocupar, a vida agora era outra, a paz estava mantida e deveria seguir em frente.

Olhou para a tela branca do laptop e iniciou o teste após 10 minutos as opções que aparecerão foram muitas. Piloto, Engenheiro Mecânico, Controle de Qualidade, Cinegrafista, analista Financeiro, Dentista, Fiscal de impostos, Controlador Financeiro, Físico. Heero olhava para a tela sem saber o que pensar. Aparentemente aquilo o havia deixado mais confuso do que certo sobre o que queria.

Fechou o computador e segurou a cabeça. Aquela não havia sido nem um pouco uma boa idéia. Ele levantou e seguiu em direção a área da academia, treinar um pouco poderia aliviar a sua mente e ele poderia tentar pensar com clareza mais tarde.

--

Heero estava sentado á frente da televisão vendo séries antigas. Era absurdo o que as pessoas acreditavam naquela época. Os efeitos gráficos de baixa qualidade, a história totalmente sem um foco e situações absurdas e os alienígenas, supostamente superiores aos humanos, pareciam mais perdidos do que os exploradores. Sem falar que a única diferença visível entre o Vulcano e os seres humanos era a orelha pontuda.

Ele se questionava ainda mais sobre o fascínio do homem naquela época pelos extraterrestres. Particularmente nunca havia visto um desses e estivera boa parte de sua vida no espaço lutando pela guerra. Ele _era_ um extraterrestre e com certeza não possuía olhos grandes, pele verde ou nada do gênero.

"Esse é o da Alice?"

A voz de Duo o desconcentrou de sua análise sobre o seriado. O jovem assentiu.

"Já passou a criança vestida de coelho gigante."

"Merda! Sabia que não ia chegar a tempo de ver todo o episódio!"

O garoto trançado se jogou ao lado de Heero colocando os pés em cima da mesa de centro. Sua aparência estava cansada. Fios de cabelo saiam da trança antes perfeita, a posição do corpo mostrava a tensão nas costas e a roupa impecável agora estava amassada em diversos pontos. O japonês sorriu pela situação do jovem ao seu lado.

"Queria te pedir para me ajudar a achar algo para fazer." A voz ao lado tirou a atenção de Duo da tela a sua frente. "Eu olhei o teste vocacional."

"Você fez o teste?" O americano estava incrédulo. Não acreditava que Heero fosse efetivamente fazê-lo. Acreditava que o outro ignorasse esse pedido simplesmente por achar estúpido. "E o que saiu?"

"Fazendeiro." **[1]**

A resposta foi rápida e séria, mas isso não impediu Duo soltasse uma alta gargalhada.

"Fui para academia depois disso."

Duo ainda recuperava o fôlego e tentava acalmar a respiração.

"Quem sabe esse não é o seu futuro não é? Opa!" O garoto voltou a sua atenção a tela. "Momento do samurai."

"Foi uma péssima idéia Duo." Mais uma vez a voz de Heero o fez se desviar.

"Minha intenção não era que fizesse o teste em si, mas que visse os seus pontos fortes. Onde você mesmo seria obrigado a visualizá-los e aceita-los."

Heero parou por um momento. Aquilo fazia sentido. Ele tinha mesmo tido que colocar os seus pontos fortes e admiti-los no teste.

"Mas isso ainda não tira o fato de que você foi destinado a passar os dias gerando os suprimentos para a sociendade."

Dois olhos azuis duros se fixaram em Duo, gerando mais uma gargalhada do jovem.

"Relaxa Hee. De noite eu te mostro o que eu separei, até lá procura uns acres para criar seu pasto." O americano com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto conseguiu retirar apenas um grunido do garoto ao lado.

A música de final começava a tocar quando a porta de entrada bateu na parede e uma cabeça loira aparecia na entrada da sala.

"Eu perdi?"

"Yep, era o da Alice."

"Mas que droga!" O loiro olhou para trás furioso. "Era o da Alice, Wufei!"

Um xingamento alto foi ouvido do lado de fora da casa. Fazia parte da rotina assistirem juntos a série. Sabiam todos os episódios e se divertiam vendo a visão do futuro tida antigamente.

"O que eu poderia fazer Winner? O Carter não me deixava fechar o dojo!"

"Não interessa, é a terceira vez esse mês! Você faz a janta hoje!"

Mais uma vez o chinês xingou enquanto se dirigia a cozinha. Não era sua culpa se o único ajudante que conseguira fosse um incapaz sem honra que não conseguia acabar seus afazeres no horário.

Eram quase oito horas quando a janta ficou pronta. Os ex-pilotos mantinham a mesma posição á mesa de antes. Quatre tinha sua cadeira colocada mais próxima a do moreno ao seu lado e a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro enquanto todos ouviam ao que Trowa dizia.

"Não sei ao certo como foi que aconteceu, mas alguém invadiu e levou o filhote de Guepardo ontem à noite. As câmeras de vigilância foram sabotadas, mas nenhum do vigias viu nada. Trabalho de profissional."

"E o seu sistema?" Heero estava intrigado. Todos eles tinham seus sistemas escondidos tanto pela propriedade de Quatre quanto em seus empregos.

O semblante do espanhol se tornou mais sério.

"Só tenho a imagem de um borrão. Ele não conseguiu desligar, mas viu meu sistema e teve capacidade para desviar dele."

Os cinco integrantes da mesa estavam mais quietos do que o de costume. Trowa havia chegado mais tarde que os demais com uma feição tão séria que imediatamente retirou o clima de brincadeira que estava no ar. O fato era que haviam pegado um animal de dentro do zoológico e parecia não haver nenhuma forma de identificar o suspeito a não ser a foto que o garoto trouxera com ele na pasta. Uma mancha marrom no breu da noite.

"Desonroso retirar um filhote de sua mãe."

O garoto de olhos verdes suspirou com o comentário do amigo e passou a mão pelo rosto do loiro apoiado em si, silenciosamente pedindo para que ele levantasse. Pegou a imagem que estava ao centro da mesa e olhou pela milésima vez.

"O que mais me irrita é que ele pode fazer isso de novo. Ele estava armado com um tranqüilizante extremamente forte. Coisa que o deveria fazer carregar uma arma também de grande porte. Não é fácil retirar um filhote de guepardo de sua família."

"Ele tinha que conhecer você."

A voz do japonês fez com que todos olhassem para ele. Sua expressão estava tão concentrada quanto a de quando pilotava seu gundam.

"Ele conhecia seu sistema." Disse por fim.

"Ele teria de conhecer todos nós." Duo seguia a linha de pensamento do garoto ao seu lado. "Esse tipo de tecnologia que usamos apenas nós conhecíamos. Nós e quem conviveu conosco na guerra."

"Mas não podemos considerar isso." Foi a vez de Quatre de pronunciar. "Não há quem possa fazer isso. Milliardo trabalha comigo e esteve ontem numa reunião com os acionistas."

"Relena está em L3 e Hilde ainda esta se recuperando da operação de retina."

"Os Doutores se mataram ao final da guerra junto com seus laboratórios." A voz de Trowa falhou um pouco. "E Treize..."

"Foi morto." Wufei abaixou a cabeça momentaneamente e pôde ser ouvido um baixo pedido de desculpas antes de levantar o olhar novamente. "Winner tem razão."

"Não há outra explicação." Heero anunciou por fim. "Podemos decidir isso amanhã quando tivermos descansado."

O japonês levantou e começou a pegar os pratos para levar a cozinha.

"Eu não vou estar aqui amanhã. Na verdade, eu estou me mudando."

Heero parou e olhou para trás. Quatro pares de olhos estavam focados no dono da voz.

O americano coçou a cabeça e deu um sorriso amarelo.

"Sinto que não seja uma boa hora Tro." Sua voz parecia um pouco fria, não lembrava o tom de alegria que sempre vinha quando ele falava. "Mas eu estou indo embora."

_TBC_

**Nota da Autora: **Esse foi um capítulo extremamente difícil de sair. Demorou mais por um bloqueio meu mesmo. O final dele já estava pronto, mas o recheio é que eu não fiquei muito feliz com.

Bom, eu tenho algumas explicações que quero fazer nessa nota.  
**[1]** Eu fiz o teste vocacional do Heero e sim, deu que ele seria um ótimo fazendeiro e todas as outras coisas que eu mencionei na fic. Quem quiser pode me pedir o site e mando para vocês.  
Eu estou chamando os nosso queridos pilotos de garotos porque esse é o termo que eu acho melhor que adolescente para defini-los. Eles estão com 18 anos nessa fic. Basicamente é assim: Série gundam durou 1 ano, Endless waltz mais 1 e eles tiveram mais 1 para se estabelecer.  
A fic não vai ser todas escrita em forma de diários (como podem ter percebido), mas alguns capítulos vão sim ser algumas páginas escritas pelos pilotos para que eu possa mostrar a visão deles também.

Obrigada por lerem e grata também as Reviews já mandadas. **domidinis**, **Blanxe **e **zilettssousa.  
**=)


	4. Chapter 4

Diários

Cap.4 Uma Faísca Pode Gerar um Incêndio 

Quatre sentiu seu coração falhar. Estivera certo. Que Alá o perdoasse por não ter conseguido avisar seus companheiros a tempo. Um turbilhão de emoções rodava em sua cabeça, imagens que não conseguia definir e rostos familiares. Levantou-se e correu para o banheiro fazendo sair todo o jantar.

Estava zonzo e o gosto do vômito em sua boca o deixava mais enjoado. Sentiu que uma mão acariciava umas costas enquanto outra mantinha para trás sua franja.

"Você está bem?"

A voz calma fez com que seu organismo se acalmasse um pouco. Sentou-se no azulejo marfim e encostou-se à parede vendo Trowa a sua frente e seu três amigos parados na porta. Todos expressavam claramente sua preocupação.

"Obrigado." Disse olhando para o moreno. "Foi um mal estar repentino. Já passou." Sua mente ainda rodava, mas não acreditava que aquilo fosse verdade. Talvez nem fosse aquilo que iria acontecer com eles. Era somente sua mente que lhe pregava peças.

"Calma, loiro. Eu não estou indo à forca, só vou passar um tempo fora. Não significa que você não vai mais me ver."

Quatre sorriu. Duo estava certo, ele só estava saindo dali. Alguma hora isso ia acabar acontecendo. Não podia era esperar que passassem a serem adultos morando na mesma casa.

"Acho que devemos todos descansar agora, Winner principalmente." Wufei olhava para o amigo ainda preocupado com o estado dele. "Barton, leve o loiro para o quarto que nós três acabamos de arrumar mesa."

"Mas o Duo eu..."

"Ele vai ao seu quarto de manhã e se despede. Agora você está precisando de repouso. Barton?"

Trowa pegou o corpo menor nos braços e subiu as escadas.

"Por que não me contou?"

Heero parecia chateado pelo seu tom de voz.

"Eu só confirmei hoje."

"Vou deixar vocês sozinhos e me retirar também. Essa foi uma noite bastante diferente do que eu estava preparado para enfrentar. Boa noite."

O japonês assentiu para logo depois ver Wufei se dirigindo ao próprio quarto. Sua atenção voltou novamente a Duo quando ele começou a falar.

"Vamos para a sala. Ainda temos o seu problema para resolver, Hee. E podemos discutir isso melhor agora sozinhos." O jovem ainda via o olhar questionador nos olhos do outro enquanto se dirigia ao sofá. "Eu só recebi uma proposta que não pude recusar. Desculpe-me se dei a entender que não me importava como voçê iria reagir."

--

"Eu estou bem agora, não se preocupe."

Quatre já estava em sua cama, porém Trowa se mantinha sentado ao seu lado olhando atentamente para o loiro próximo a si.

"Relaxa, Tro." O loiro sentou, encostando na cabeceira, "Eu não quebrei, foi só um mal estar." Porém Trowa continuava da mesma forma. "É sério."

"Vou passar a noite aqui."

A frase dita no tom autoritário causou calafrios pelo corpo menor. A menção de que passaria a noite toda ao lado do moreno era tentador mesmo sabendo que não ocorreria nada de mais.

"Não espere que eu vá expulsar você em todo caso." Os olhos verdes se encontram aos azuis. "Jamais perderia a chance de ter você dormindo ao meu lado."

--

"Senta ai. Eu tenho alguns planos para você, como tinha falado mais cedo." O americano sentou na poltrona na frente de Heero. "Mas gostaria de saber melhor o que você achou do teste. Afinal foi para isso que eu pedi para você fazer ele."

Heero assentiu.

"E então?"

"Não sei ao certo." O jovem abaixou a cabeça levemente. "Não acredito que os resultados sejam relevantes, mas não posso negar que ele não me impressionei ao ver o resultado mais plausível com a minha personalidade."

O americano ficou calado. Depois de um tempo de convivência com Heero ele passara a perceber que o mesmo se comunicava bastante se deixado a liberdade de falar. Um balanço de cabeça ou um simples _concordo _era mais que suficiente para que o outro se revelasse.

**"**Não quero mais ser piloto, Duo." Ele disse depois minutos de silêncio entre ambos. "Não acho que eu fosse aguetar depois disso tudo."

Duo sorriu. Ele compreendia mas do que uma pessoa normal o que o jovem estava querendo dizer, a dor enorme que cada um deles ainda trazia no peito mais nenhum deles chegava a revelar.

"Também não acreditava que você fosse querer." O japonês olhos nos olhos ametistas confuso. "Você realmente acredita que eu fosse querer que voltasse a ser um piloto? Nem eu nem você somos masoquistas Heero! Não sei quanto a você, mas eu estou pretendendo manter minha sanidade."

Foi a vez de Heero sorrir. Era verdade. Sua época de masoquista tinha ficado no passado.

"Eu realmente tenho uma idéia para você Hee." O japonês deu mais um sorriso ao ouvir o apelido. Só de lembrar a primeira vez que ele foi dito e as confusões que ocorreram para que ele conseguisse aceitar o mesmo daria uma bela história cômica. "Porém teria que confessar que não sei como será a sua recepção a ela."

Duo aguardou esperando algum comentário vindo do jovem a sua frente. E este não veio.

"Bom... Já pensou em professor Heero?"

O americano viu os olhos azuis se arregalarem. Devia ser a primeira vez que ele via Heero surpreso. E para ser bem sincero com as suas opniões ele achara aquilo uma coisa encantadora.

"Se você não quiser tudo bem eu tinha separado algumas outras coisas que teriam mais a sua cara e não esperava que você fosse..."

"O que eu poderia passar a alguém, Duo? Eu sou incapaz de direcionar a mim mesmo. Precisei de você para isso imagina dar futuros a crianças?"

"Crianças? Acha mesmo que eu ia deixar você direcionar crianças? Você ia formar uma legião de psicopatas suicidas, isso sim!" A expressão marota desmentia toda a frase. Duo não conseguia acreditar que Heero chegara a cogitar a possibilidade. "Mas não Hee, você não daria aula para crianças, nem adolescentes – esses você mataria na primeira oportunidade – mas, creio que você tenha razão. Eu decidi tentar o mais longe de você antes para ver mais a sua reação."

"Hun."

"Relaxa, Hee, tenho outras coisas preparadas para você."O garoto trançado coçou a nuca enquanto falava. "Vou te falar a verdade, não foi nada fácil encontrar algo que conseguisse suprir a sua vontade e que ao mesmo tempo fosse algo que você gostasse e conseguisse fazer."

O jovem de olhos azuis olhava atentamente para Duo parecia que aquele ia ser um momento decisivo.

"Claro que você nunca poderia ser algo como um cantor, cozinheiro, psicólogo, massagista e essas coisas. Essas são típicas profissões totalmente fora do cardápio para você."

"Duo..." A voz de Heero soou baixa e fria.

"Tudo bem, eu paro de enrolar, Hee. Você não tem o menor espírito esportivo, sabia?" Heero se manteve calado. Os braços agora estavam cruzados sobre o peito e as costas encostadas no sofá. "Bombeiro."

Aquilo fez a pose de Heero quebrar. Como assim bombeiro ele não... De repente uma luz acendeu em sua cabeça. Aquilo fazia mais sentido do que o aparente. Ele precisava da adrenalina, da necessidade de atuar como alguém importante. Mas não queria a guerra, não queria mais ser o causador das mortes. Poderia salvar ao invés de destruir. Parecia estúpido que sua mente pensasse assim, mas aquilo era totalmente lógico.

Duo assistiu toda a reação de Heero a sua idéia e na sua opnião não poderia ter sido melhor a coisa toda. O japonês parecia ter entendido seu raciocínio e para ele isso seria o bastante, mas perceber que ele também gostara isso sim era uma coisa louvável.

"Arigato." Foi tudo que o jovem disse antes de se levantar e ir em direção aos quartos.

Duo ficou mais um tempo sentado olhando para o nada até ouvir seu nome sendo chamado. Ele virou para escadas encontrando Heero parado a frente dos degraus.

"Boa noite, Duo. E não esqueça de ligar quando chegar em L2."

O americano assentiu para depois ver o jovem voltar a direção dos quartos. Ele levantou, bateu o pouco de poeira que estava em suas calças e foi para seu próprio quarto. Aquela não havia sido uma noite comum naquela casa, mas ao que tudo indicava pelo caminho que rumavam, as coisas tendiam ainda mais a sair do caminho seguro de antes.

--

O dia não estava tão fresco como costumava ser. O cheiro não era o mesmo no ar, nem mesmo o céu era igual. Tudo novo e ao mesmo tempo a mesma coisa de sempre.

Ele gostava de estar e volta, gostava até mesmo dos calafrios que lhe subiam a espinha toda vez que passava por determinadas ruas. Que o chamassem de masoquista, ele não estava nem ai. Na verdade, talvez até chegasse a ser.

Chutou um pouco da terra seca e ouviu o estrondo que ela fez ao bater no grande portão de ferro. Pelo visto não chovia a bastante tempo como sempre acontecia naquela colônia, não que ele já não estivesse vindo preparado para isso.

A calça jeans era leve e clara, estava com algumas manchas de barro da caminhada, a regata preta deixa a pouca brisa que corria bater em seu corpo e os ósculos escuros em conjunto com o boné protegiam seu rosto.

"Você está atrasado sabia?"

Duo olhou para a garota de cabelos escuros que agora estava parada na frente do portão meio aberto. Usava uma bermuda cargo que algum dia deve ter sido em um tom de bege, uma regata branca e um top azul por baixo. As mãos sujas de graxa e o grande cinto de ferramentas pendendo em seu quadril deixavam claro sua função numas das áreas mais masculinas de L2.

"Um Shinigami nunca se atrasa, bela senhora."

O sorriso maroto que o jovem lançou por baixo da aba do boné fez todo o clima de primeiro contato acabar. Hilde se lançou em cima do americano rindo e beijando sua bochecha.

"Você não tem jeito moleque!"

Duo sorriu e tirou os óculos.

"Me mostre o toque feminino que você deu nesse lugar." Disse depois de bagunçar o cabelo da garota.

"Certo, chefe!"

Ambos riram e seguiram em direção ao ferro-velho.

--

"Você já sabe o que vai fazer?"

Os quatro integrantes da casa estavam sentados. Todos sabiam que o que tinham em mãos não era nada normal.

Sim, já tinham tentado invadir a casa de Quatre antes, assim como outras coisas. Ladrões eram normais até mesmo em épocas onde a paz era mais presente, mas todos sempre foram pegos por seus sensores. O que havia ali era alguém que conhecia a tecnologia e habilidade que os ex-pilotos gundam possuíam.

"Não vai adiantar colocar mais armadilhas, Barton. Quem quer que seja sabe como agimos." Wufei olhava atentamente para os outros. Todos buscavam algum modo de resolver o problema.

O moreno concordou com a cabeça. Não tinham como usar de métodos antigos, muito menos suas capacidades. Parecia que tudo que pensavam dava em uma armadilha.

"Talvez devêssemos nos focar mais no motivo."

Todos estavam agora com o olhar em Heero.

"Qual seria o motivo para alguém que nos conhece e com a habilidade que possui roubar bem o nosso leão? Em qualquer outro lugar ele com certeza sairia muito bem se ser notado, sem pistas. Um roubou perfeito." O japonês segurou a foto que possuíam e olhou atentamente mais uma vez. "Existe a grande possibilidade de que ele tenha planejado aparecer nessa foto."

Aquilo parecia óbvio a todos. Não haveria outra explicação para apenas essa foto. Sorte era algo que não podia ser cogitado quando se tratava deles.

"Meu medo é de levarem mais um dos animais."

A expressão de Trowa não era das melhores, passaram a sua noite em claro velando o sono do loiro e sua mente agora, ainda exausta da pressão que tivera no dia anterior, pedia o devido descanso.

"Não acho que algo aconteça a mais um de seus animais. Pelo menos não por enquanto." Quatre tinha o olhar agora fixo no rosto de Trowa. "Ele está nos testando, se divertindo a nossas custas e quer ver se iremos descobrir seus planos. Não tem motivos para nos preocuparmos com isso agora. O quanto mais rápido descobrimos com quem estamos lidando, o mais rápido teremos seu leão de volta e não nos preocuparemos mais com isso."

Os outros dois participantes da mesa concordaram com o loiro. Aquilo era a única coisa que podiam fazer momentaneamente.

"Eu tenho que ir ao dojo." Wufei se levantava da cadeira enquanto pegava seu prato. "Podemos continuar isso mais tarde. À noite buscamos alguma solução um pouco mais ativa para fazermos, mas por enquanto acho que não vamos conseguir descobrir mais nada que possamos fazer."

Todos levantaram e partiram para o que iriam fazer naquela manhã. Trowa seguiu para porta ainda com a expressão exausta seguido de perto por Quatre.

"Fica tranqüilo, Bello. Vai tudo dar certo." E saíram.

Wufei pegava a mochila já colocada anteriormente ao lado da porta e antes de sair se virou para o japonês que começava a seguir para as escadas.

"Boa sorte, Yui. Bem vindo ao mundo." E com isso seguiu seu caminho para o carro.

Heero sorriu. Não estava nervoso, muito menos preocupado com o que poderia vir a acontecer. Ele tinha certeza de que conseguiria o que estava indo procurar, mas mesmo assim se sentia bem ao perceber que havia alguém que estava apoiando. Isso fazia com que sentisse um pouco de saudade de Duo.

Entrou no quarto indo direto ao chuveiro. Jogou as roupas do corpo em cima do vaso e entrou debaixo da água quente permitindo que seus músculos relaxassem. Lavou o corpo e os cabelos deixando por fim a espuma escorrer. Enxugou-se e amarrou a toalha na cintura. Pegou uma calça jeans clara e a regata verde. Colocou a arma presa nas costas e um coturno, por fim uma jaqueta de couro. Era agora.

--

"Senhor! Temos um problema no banco de dados!"

Quatre tirou lentamente os olhos da pilha de papeis a sua frente levantando uma das sobrancelhas. Nunca tinha visto seu empregado daquela forma. O geralmente controlado Rashid estava ofegante e adentrara sua sala com tamanho desespero que a porta batera contra parede.

Estendeu a mão e os documentos logo lhe foram entregues. Franziu o cenho para os números que ali se encontravam. Eles haviam sido hackeados e se não estavam quebrados agora era simplesmente porque a pessoa não o quisera fazer.

"Encontramos isso também senhor." Rashid colocou a frente de Quatre uma folha de papel.

Os olhos antes claros do loiro agora estavam quase negros, ele esmagou a folha que lhe fora entregue e segurou o pescoço do homem contra a parede com uma velocidade que o mesmo nada pode fazer para impedir.

"Quem encontrou esses processos?"

A voz não era a mesma calma de sempre, possuía um tom assassino que o homem nunca tinha ouvido de seu supeirior.

"Eu mesmo, senhor..." A voz de Rashid estava fraca pela força com que seu chefe lhe apertava a garganta.

Quatre soltou o homem da parede, pegou o terno, a mala que estava em cima da mesa e olhou mais uma vez para a folha amassada em suas mãos. "Volto mais tarde." E saiu.

Rashid estava no chão a respiração pesada e o pescoço vermelho. Ele também se preocupara com o problema da invasão, nunca tinham sofrido uma antes, mas o que mais o assustara foi o fato do jovem mestre ter ficado tão irritado pela foto de um filhote de leão.

--

Heero caminhou lentamente até a cadeira a frente da sala. Havia um quadro branco com uma escrivaninha a frente e mais cadeiras as suas costas. Não fora o primeiro a chegar, na verdade chegara no horário exato. Dez minutos se passaram e mais alguns jovens ocuparam as cadeiras quando um senhor nos seus 50 e poucos anos entrou na sala.

O pouco barulho que existia cessou no momento em que ele parou virado a todos. Os ombros eram largos e as mãos grandes, possuía a pele bronzeada e o cabelo preto e ondulado estava um tanto comprido. Os olhos sérios rodaram pela sala antes que ele começasse a falar.

"Bom dia. Meu nome é Roberto e a partir de agora começará a entrevista de vocês. Não esperem algo fácil, vocês, se conseguirem entrar para o meu batalhão, não irão encontrar nem um pouco de moleza."

Heero sorriu. Isso ia ser divertido.

--

O jovem de óculos escuros parou na frente do prédio no centro de L2. Nunca ficava a vontade naquele lugar, afinal, nunca tinha sido um lugar onde ele tinha conseguido boas lembranças.

Entrou pela grande porta de vidro e seguiu até a grande mesa onde estava uma mulher sorrindo para si.

"Boa tarde, em que posso ajudá-lo?"

"Por favor, informe ao Sr. Koster que Maxwell está aqui para vê-lo."

A mulher apertou um botão liberando a entrada de Duo e pediu para que se dirigisse aos elevadores.

As portas abriram ao atingir seu destino e logo o americano estava dentro da grande sala com uma mesa de mogno ao centro e as paredes feitas de vidro davam a impressão de que a sala seguia ao horizonte. Na grande poltrona atrás da mesa estava um senhor já de idade que pediu para ele entrasse.

"Senhores."

A palavra foi dita de forma silenciosa, porém séria e precisa. E no mesmo momento dois seguranças seguraram o ex-piloto na tentativa de prendê-lo. Duo chutou o joelho de um deles com seu calcanhar e ao ter uma das mãos livres foi em direção ao segundo homem, girando a cabeça com uma força maior para que sua trança batesse no rosto do primeiro.

Deu um soco e uma chave de braço no que ainda se mantinha de pé enquanto pegava a arma deste e apontava esta agora para a cabeça do velho ainda sentado. Pisou na parte de trás das pernas do segurança fazendo com que o mesmo caísse e lançou um olhar para o primeiro. Que ele não ousasse se mexer.

"Bravo, Sr. Maxwell. Pelo visto eu menosprezei suas habilidades."

"Paremos com as formalidades sim?" Duo tirou os óculos os colocando presos na camisa branca. Os olhos violetas estavam mais fortes graças a adrenalina que corria em seu corpo. "O que quer de mim, Kusherenada?"

O velho sorriu malicioso, o que faz com que ficasse visível o brilho emborrachado das bochechas.

"Tenho uma proposta para você."

_TBC_

**Nota da Autora:**

Gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora desse capítulo. Eu tive uns problemas e depois meu emprego e estudos não conseguiram se entender, o que não me permitiu tempo para escrever.

De qualquer forma gostaria de agradecer principalmente a **Silvia**, **Ren-san** e **Domi**. Obrigada pelas reviews, queridas.  
E acrescentar que o próximo capítulo, se tudo der certo, vai vir mais rápido.

Obrigada por lerem ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Diários

Cap.5 

O calor era intenso do lado de fora e vários dos "entrevistados" já haviam sido eliminados. Não que eles tivessem sido retirados do percurso, tivessem falhado na prova escrita ou alguma coisa como aquela. Eles pediram para não continuar.

O Sol alto fazia o suor escorrer pelos músculos Heero. A regata estava grudada no tórax bem definido, mas a expressão em seu rosto e postura de seu corpo mostravam o quanto não estava cansado. O Berro da sirene fez com que todos fossem para o toldo próximo e pegassem um pouco da água oferecida.

"Estamos chegando a mais uma momento de decisão senhores. Essa foi a penúltima etapa do circuito físico e por fim iremos para os testes com modelos." O homem olhou pra todos. "Vocês tem 2 minutos."

Nenhum deles falou, apenas apreciaram a brisa leve que batia em seus corpos. Nas primeiras vezes alguns até tentaram socializar entre si e ocorreram algumas brincadeiras, mas conforme se passaram 5 horas em teste foram se calando enquanto poupavam suas energias. Nenhum deles estava ali só por brincadeira.

"Apresentem-se." O mesmo homem que fizera a entrevista particular com cada um estava parado ao Sol. Usava agora uma calça cargo e uma blusa branca leve junto com um boné e óculos.

Os candidatos se postaram a frente dele em uma linha reta. Nem todos mantinham uma postura ereta mais, o esforço que havia sido exigido durante aquele espaço de tempo tinha sido muito maior do que muitos esperavam ter encontrado.

O homem tirou os óculos e olhou para o primeiro da fila. "Zero Um. Você vai para o vestiário."

Heero sorriu, não de felicidade ou de alegria, simplesmente porque achava engraçado o fato do destino ter o colocado como 'zero um' de novo. Ele acenou com a cabeça e se dirigiu aos chuveiros. Para ele não fora nenhuma surpresa o fato de ter passado, mas ainda assim não conseguia controlar o seu corpo o suficiente para não se sentir aliviado.

Pensou em tudo o que queria quando ouviu a idéia sair da boca do Americano. Não que pensasse que não conseguiria a vaga. Simplesmente tinha em sua cabeça que só servia para uma função em sua vida e que isso nunca iria mudar.

Tirou cada peça de roupa e deixou a água fria bater em seu corpo. Pode ouvir os outros chegando aos poucos e fazendo o mesmo que ele. Alguns eram mais espalhafatosos que outros e berravam ou saltavam pela emoção.

Heero pegou a toalha que lhe fora oferecida e esfregou os cabelos. Amarrou a mesma na cintura e pegou o aparelho celular. 30 ligações não atendidas. Aquilo fez com que seu corpo se tencionasse de novo.

...

Os três estavam sentados na sala quando a porta bateu e o japonês apareceu. Heero sentou e olhou para cada um esperando que algum deles explicasse o que ocorreu.

Nem ao menos tinha comentado nada com o supervisor antes de voltar a casa. Simplesmente pegara suas coisas e entrara no modo piloto voltando para a mansão no automático antes que algo mais pudesse acontecer. Não ligara, pois sabia que o assunto para ser tão urgente não devia esperar.

"Alguém quebrou o sistema das empresas Winner."

Aquilo caiu como um balde de água fria sobre ele. Quem teria a capacidade de fazer algo como aquilo em tão pouco tempo? Sua mente trabalhava rápido tentando raciocinar todos os fatores. Seu semblante porém não deixava transparecer nem metade

"Maxwell ainda não sabe."

Heero encarou o chinês e analisou bem as palavras do outro. Aquilo fazia sentido para sua parte lógica. Duo não estava aqui, informar a ele era sem necessidade e causaria apenas preocupação já que o mesmo não poderia ajudar em muita coisa estando longe. Porém essa constatação fez a outra parte sua perceber que queria o americano ali para ajudá-los.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e voltou seu olhar para a mesa. Precisava de mais dados, claramente algo não se encaixava naquela história toda.

"Há algum rastro."

"O desgraçado deixou um _bilhete_."

A voz que encheu o ambiente era mais fria que o de costume e o olhar assassino em nada era parecido com o comumente visto no loiro.

Ele colocou um papel colocou na mesa.

0 1 0 0 1 1 0 1 0 1 1 0 0 1 0 1 0 1 1 1 0 1 0 1 0 0 1 0 0 0 0 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 1 1 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 0 0 1 0 0 0 0 0 0 1 1 0 0 0 0 1 0 1 1 0 1 1 0 1 0 1 1 0 1 0 0 1 0 1 1 0 0 1 1 1 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 0 0 1 0 0 0 0 0 0 1 1 1 0 0 0 0 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 0 0 1 1 0 0 1 0 1 0 1 1 0 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 0 1 0 0 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 0 0 0 0 1 0 0 1 0 0 0 0 0 0 1 1 0 0 1 0 0 0 1 1 0 0 1 0 1 0 0 1 0 0 0 0 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 0 0 0 1 1 0 0 1 0 1 0 1 1 0 1 0 0 1 0 1 1 1 0 1 0 0 0 1 1 0 0 1 0 1 0 0 1 0 1 1 1 0

"Filho de uma..."

Os olhos verdes se estreitaram e amassaram o papel. O jovem levantou e socou a porta do armário.

Nenhum deles disse, pois era muito óbvio. Quem quer que fosse sabia do passado de cada um e sabia também do presente. Além de ser um exímio espião.

"Eu não quero falar o que estou pensando." Os olhares se viraram para o chinês que encarava sério os integrantes da sala. "Mas me parece mais lógico do que qualquer outra opção que eu analise."

Aquelas palavras não precisavam ser completadas. Eles sabiam o que era, só não queriam acreditar pois faltava o fato essencial dessa acusação. Motivo. Mesmo com o conhecimento profundo que possuíam não havia sentido naquilo tudo. Mesmo que fosse só uma brincadeira.

"Essa hipótese não deve ser colocada como principal." Heero se pronunciou quebrando o silencio que se instalara no aposento. "Mas infelizmente não temos como descartá-la integralmente."

"Ele virá de novo." Wufei passou a mão no cabelo soltando as mechas de modo a relaxar a cabeça. "Atrás de mim ou do Yui."

"Estamos à mercê de seu próximo passo senhores. E pelo visto isso foi muito bem planejado."

Trowa colocou as mãos no ombro do árabe respirando fundo e pressionando levemente o músculo estressado. Quatre praticamente não falara desde que chegou na casa. Manteve um olha frio e distante, como se planejasse algo.

Ele sabia que o loiro tinha as empresas Winner como sua maior conquista, ainda mais por conseguir fazer com que ela se transformasse numa das maiores na Terra e nas Colônias. Sabia que tudo que fora feito era para honrar a memória e legado do pai dele, entendi o quanto devia doer ver tudo ser atacado bruscamente sem que tivesse percebido. Trowa tinha se sentido da mesma forma.

...

O portão do hangar rangeu quando ele entrou. Sua cabeça doía e forte calor só fazia com que seu mal estar piorasse. Tentava a todo custo colocar a culpa em qualquer coisa que não fosse a si próprio. Podia até mesmo culpar Kushrenada. Bem, na verdade não podia.

Não havia chantagem, obrigação, nem mesmo algo sórdido onde até mesmo seu lado doentio poderia ser o acusado. Dessa vez nem mesmo o Shinigami tinha parte no que stava fazendo.

Balançou a cabeça querendo somente entrar debaixo de uma água fria e tudo poder ir embora. Se sentia sujo sem motivo.

"E então?"

A voz feminina o fez se alegrar um pouco.

"Como foi com o figurão?"

"Bem, eu acho. Os negócios já começaram a fluir e logo estará de acordo com o que deveria ser desde o principio."

"Tem certeza?"

Ela sabia. Sabia porque ele contara tudo para ela. E a mesma não era estúpida de acreditar que ele tivesse largado tudo na Terra para vir ficar naquele muquifo com ela por aquela desculpa esfarrapada.

Duo sorriu dando um beijo na testa da amiga. Ele sabia de tudo antes de chegar a L2. Desde o primeiro contato ele percebera toda a situação e o esquema que estava sendo formado. Mas ele não estava sendo altruísta, teria seu intento realizado no processo, mesmo que tivesse que machucar aqueles que mais amava.

"O que é a vida sem um pouco de aventura, minha cara?"

Ele passou a mão pela cintura de Hilde e começaram caminhar em direção a casa.

"Sua vida nunca foi e nunca será sem aventura, querido."

"Obrigado."

"Por nada."

Ambos entraram. Hilde seguiu para a sala selecionando algo antigo e diferente para assistirem, enquanto o americano retirava de uma pequena porta duas caixas de comida. Ele não era a favor do uso métodos rápidos de alimentação, preferia mais alguma coisa entregue do que aquilo, mas concordava que a maior parte das vezes a tecnologia era assustadoramente indispensável.

"Qual a surpresa da noite?"

Ela pressionou o botão no apoio do sofá e sorriu a imagem que apresentava.

"Fazia um bom tempo que eu não assistia esse." Se recostou no corpo do jovem. "Boa escolha?"

"Sempre boa."

Parecia absurdo que por causa do fim da guerra as pessoas tenham retornando aos filmes, seriados e qualquer outro programa de uma época tão distante daquela. Mas quando tudo acabou as pessoas não sabiam mais como agir num mundo em constante estado de alarme e foi por meio dessas histórias que eles perceberam como a mente dos seres humanos e ainda como eles chegaram naquele ponto.

"É inteligentíssimo o fato desse plano ter dado certo." Duo sorriu ao perceber os dois sentidos que a frase ganhara.

"Com certeza." A garota puxou levemente a trança do outro. "Agora me deixa ver o Slevin."

...

Já era madrugada quando o japonês colocou o caderno de volta no criado mudo. Ele recostou a cabeça no travesseiro olhando para o teto, suspirou.

"Baka."

Ele fechou os olhos e dormiu.

...

Eu não quero pensar muito hoje. Na verdade desde que ele foi embora eu não tenho vontade pensar em praticamente mais nada. Até porque até no quer eu preciso analisar está me levando em direção a ele.

Acredito que nenhum de nós quer mesmo pensar muito nele porque ele sempre foi um elo muito forte entre nós e com tudo que tem acontecido não queremos ver a verdade por trás de todos os fatos. Somos soldados muito bem treinados.

Pode ser que não atuemos mais como soldados. Nenhum de nós, mas seremos sempre soldados, em todos os momentos, fomos feitos disso e para isso.

E fatos não são escondidos de soldados, eles martelaram em nossas cabeças e nunca teremos a chance de fazer como pessoas normais que simplesmente os ignoram.

E por mais que possa parecer idiota e não encontrarmos ainda o motivo, sabemos que é verdade. Estava espelhado na face de cada um naquela mesa. Duo está envolvido em tudo que está acontecendo.

Parece ridículo, contudo me dá um pouco de prazer enfrentar ele de novo. Ele é ótimo no que faz e apesar de saber que ele está presente não sabemos como vai agir e onde está. Esse é o poder do piloto Shinigami que conhecemos e é por isso que ele era um de nós os 5 melhores, cada um com sua particular especialidade.

Que ele venha.

_TBC_

**Nota da Autora:**

Sinto muitíssimo pela ausência e demora na atualização dessa história. Espero que mais esse capítulo tenha dado um pouco mais do gostinho da história que estou querendo criar.

Não sei se já reparam, mas nossos meninos/homens/garotos gundans para mim se tornaram viciados em filmes/séries vintage para época deles. Nesse capítulo temos Duo e Hilde vendo "Lucky Number Slevin"(Xeque Mate).

A parte do código binário, bem... Dêem um pouco de pesquisada e sei que vão conseguir traduzir sozinhos, não tem muita graça quando não tem um pouco de suspense e busca por si próprio, não é mesmo?

Obrigada mais um mês por lerem e rezem para que eu consiga acabar logo o próximo capítulo. ;)


End file.
